Am I Alone?
by Vocallone
Summary: Setelah hari itu aku diangkat anak oleh pria itu. Pertama aku masih malu-malu dan banyak diam. Sama seperti sekarang namun lebih banyak berkomunikasi sedikit, entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan rumah lama yang menyiksaku itu.


Disclaimer: KHR © Amano Akira

WARNING: OOC, Chara Death, no YAOI, typo, ending ngegantung, dll

Genre: Family

Character:

- Enma. K (7)

- Tsunayoshi. S (7)

- T. Giotto (30)

- the story start -

Enma POV:

Ini lah aku, bermata merah, rambut merah, lemah, pendiam, dan tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Aku tinggal di Namimori, dulu aku memang bersama Ayahku Shimon Cozart di Italy. Namun saat itu, Ayah mempunyai keperluan yang sangat penting, sehingga mengajakku ke kota ini, dan kota ini terdapat di Jepang. Sedih, memang ditinggal Ayah hanya seorang diri sekarang. Iri, dengan anak-anak lain yang sangat akrab dengan Ayahnya dan memiliki Ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Ingin rasanya berkumpul sekali lagi, walaupun terakhir kali, ingin rasanya berkumpul bersama.

Setelah kejadian itu, dan 2 minggu telah terlewati. Aku banyak ditindas, sendiri, dan sangat jarang mendapat kasih sayang. Aku memang menjadi tinggal di Yatim Piatu, namun percuma.

Saat itu aku sedang berdiri menatap pemandangan dan mengambil udara, saat itu aku ditarik oleh seseorang dan dibawa ke tempat yang sepi. Sangat sepi.

"Hei, kau harus diam disini sampai aku kembali lagi! Ingat! Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan minta tolong atau me-ngobrol dengan orang-orang! Ingat itu, atau aku akan memukulmu!" ancam orang itu, dengan pisau di tangannya dan menodongkannya ke arah leherku. Dan sekarang ia telah mengikat tanganku yang melingkar di suatu tiang.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, tidak menangis karena sangat sering aku dibeginikan oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Orang itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah yatim piatu itu. Mungkin ia ingin mencuri barang-barang berharga di yatim piatu itu. Setelah orang itu masuk aku tidak melihatnya lagi, aku menundukan kepalaku dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Hei, kau sedang apa? Mengapa tangamu diikat seperti itu?" tanya seorang anak dengan suara yang kecil, sangat kecil, yang seumuran denganku, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat, dan memiliki mata berwarna coklat caramel.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku tahu kalau aku menjawabnya, dan mengikutinya mungkin aku akan tersiksa lebih dari ini. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat kujelaskan, ia menatapku selama lima detik, dan berlari entah kemana.

Benarkan? Hanya menambah kesedihan dan menambah penyiksaan.

"Ada apa Tsuna?" tanya seorang pria yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata berwarna jingga terang, ia ditarik oleh anak yang tadi menghampiriku dan menatapku.

Ia membisikan sesuatu kepada pria itu, entah apa yang ia bisikan.

Tiba-tiba saja, tali yang mengikat pergelanganku dilepaskannya, dan ia menggendongku dan menggedong anak itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung berlari dan membawaku ke sebuah toko baju, ia membeli beberapa baju, dan menyuruhku untuk memakainya. Setelah selesai memakai baju dengan benar, aku keluar dari tempat mencoba baju, baju itu dibelikan untukku. Memakai topi, kemeja kecil, dan celana berwarna coklat muda senada dengan topi-nya. Mengapa harus coklat muda? Dan mengapa harus memakai kemeja?

"Kau memang mirip dengannya." kata pria itu dan menggedongku lagi, dengan anak itu di sebelahku.

Tanpa sadar di wajahku muncul seburatan garis merah yang kecil. Lalu ia membawaku ke suatu restaurant, di sana banyak menghidangkan makanan luar, maupun lokal.

"Oh, aku lupa. Hahaha, namaku Giotto. Dan ini anakku Tsuna." katanya memperkenalkan diri. Aku hanya menunduk menggigit bibir bawah karena malu.

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Perkenalkan dirimu." kata pria bernama Giotto itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan menggendongku.

"Enma, Enma Cozart."

Setelah hari itu aku diangkat anak oleh pria itu. Pertama aku masih malu-malu dan banyak diam. Sama seperti sekarang namun lebih banyak berkomunikasi sedikit, entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan rumah lama yang menyiksaku itu.

"Enma, mau es krim ga?" tanya Tsuna dengan menyodorkan gelas yang terdapat es krim yang di taburi dengan coklat dan lain-lain yang berunsur manis.

"Err-" aku menjawabnya dengan ragu-ragu.

Tsuna hanya memiringkan kepala dan menaruh gelas es krim itu di depanku.

"Waah, lihat anak kembar itu, lucu sekali!" kata orang-orang, banyak orang yang menganggap kami kembar. Padahal kami tidak kembar, dan apa yang mirip dari kami? Ayah hanya menertawakan tingkah laku kami. Ia meminum kopi, dan tidak memesan yang lain karena ia tidak suka makanan manis.

"Enma, Tsuna, lusa kalian akan kumasukan ke sebuah sekolah, kalian juga kan harus belajar." kata Ayah sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala aku dan Tsuna dengan kedua tangannya.

"E-eh? Sekolah?" tanyaku dan Tsuna berbarengan, Tsuna mulutnya belepotan dengan es krim dan coklat disekitar mulutnya. Sedangkan aku bersih dari apapun, aku hanya melihat Tsuna makan, karena mungkin aku sedang tidak ingin makan es krim? Entahlah.

"Ya, sekolah. Kalian akan tahu lusa nanti." kata Ayah dengan tangan masih di kepalaku, sedangkan yang satu-nya lagi mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap mulut Tsuna yang belepotan.

"Waaah, anaknya lucu-lucu ya! Kembar! Ayahnya pun cakep!" kata orang-orang yang kebanyakan perempuan, pemandangan ini memang selalu muncul jika aku, Tsuna, dan Ayah keluar dari rumah.

Walau sudah punya Tsuna dan Ayah, aku tetap merasa kesepian, seperti sendiri. Apakah aku masih sendiri?

Setelah memakan makanan penutup tadi, aku, Tsuna, dan Ayah pulang ke rumah. Tsuna sudah lebih dahulu tidur di pundak Ayah sambil digendongnya. Sedangkan aku di gandengnya sambil berjalan pelan. Sapai di rumah, Ayah langsung menggendongku, membuka pintu rumah dan langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya lagi, ia langsung berlari menuju kamar kami. Menaruh Tsuna berbaring di ranjangnya, menyelimutinya dan mengecup keningnya.

Aku iri melihat itu, mana mungkin Ayah baru ku ini mau melakukannya kepadaku. Aku hanya melihatnya, menontonnya. Setelah itu Ayah melihat ke arahku dengan wajah tersenyum, aku mengadah ke atas melihat wajahnya.

Ayah mendekat ke arahku, "Kau belum tidur Enma?" tanyanya dengan lembut sambil duduk di sebelahku dan menepuk kepalaku.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan, ia tersenyum hangat. Lalu ia memelukku, rasanya hangat.

"Jika kau merasa kesepian aku dan Tsuna akan menemanimu, Enma." katanya, berkata di telingaku dengan lembut, dengan suara yang kecil.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku meleleh, membasahi pipiku.

"Menangislah Enma, kami selalu akan ada untukmu. Kita kan keluarga Enma." katanya lagi dengan lembut dan suara kecil ditelinga kecilku lagi yang membuat air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

Aku terisak-isak dan akhirnya aku memeluk Ayah ke duaku itu. Memang walaupun satu orang sudah meninggalkanku, ternyata ada orang lain juga yang ingin menyayangiku. Setelah capek karena menangis aku tetidur di pelukan dan pundaknya, masih dengan pelukannya yang hangat.

- Normal POV -

Setelah tertidur lelap Giotto membaringkan Enma di ranjangnya, menyelimutinya dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Giotto sudah menganggap Enma seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, dan di ambang pintu ia berhenti.

Lalu, "Selamat Malam, tidur yang nyenyak ya." kata Giotto memegang kenop pintu melihat ke arah kedua anaknya dan tersenyum, lalu ia menutup pintunya, dan hari-hari Enma akan terus berlanjut.

- The End? -

Kina: Akhirnya! Beres juga! By the way, semoga kalian senang dengan cerita one-shot ku ini. Kemungkinan aku juga akan membuat sambungannya dengan berbeda judul. Dan itu multichap. Lalu, ke fic-fic ku yang lain akan kulanjutkan jika aku memiliki waktu dan ide yang pas! Terimakasih telah membaca fic-ku ini! See you!


End file.
